In view of the competitive nature of the pizza industry, some pizza companies now offer two pizzas for the price of one. The traditional packaging for these two pizzas is in the form of an elongated box where the pizzas sit side by side with one another. These boxes become extremely cumbersome particularly if one purchases a large or a party size pizza further increasing the side by side style box dimensions.
In another food area, one will often purchase two or more pies, cakes, etc. at one time. These food products are typically packaged in individual boxes because there is presently no convenient way of packing a plurality of pies or the like in a single box without damaging the pies.